User blog:Marshallamieron/Base Defense
Ever been defeated because of weak defense or none at all, well, these plan will totally prevent air and round attacks(Red alert 2). But you must pick the correct army to make the defense.These bases can also be upgraded by using a Engineer to inflirate a enemy construction yard and gains its power or use a spy to Infilrate to obtain intelligence and more power. 1) Grand Defense(France) The Grand Defense is very powerful, Consisting 8-10 Grand Cannons , 15-20 Patriot Missiles System , 7-10 Gap Generator , 4-8 Spy Satellite Uplink , 6-14 Prism Tower , 10-20 Pill boxes ,a bucnh of Power Plant s,3 Airforce Command Center full of Harriers and 8-10 Attack Dogs (For spies) on Land.In water, 4-5 Naval Shipyard,10 Destroyers , 5 Aegis Cruiser, 5 Aircraft Carrier and 10 Dolphin.These is very Effective in Skirmish/Multiplayer and a mode with no Superweapons , and only a high term defense in Superweapons mode.Air forces (Even 12 Kirov Airships ) will be complete wipe out.The only option of defeating these defense is finding the weak spot(Least Defended) However, because of the scatter Gap generators around the base (and Attack Dogs ) its very hard to infilrate this base with a scout or even flying plane or Spy to scout. Highly needed to attack with a team, althought destroying these even with a team is slight. To obtain the needed Credits , use a spy to infilrate the Ore Refinery or Slave Miner , you will gain 2000-half of their credits.Remenber to replace the attack dogs to continue the spy immune base.This base can be improve by building double Construction Yard, Doubling the Power Plants,Futher making Double of each buildings and adding walls.Remenber to Spread the defense around the base, even on the back or sides. '2)Black Guard Fortress. (Libya and Russia)' A) Russia's Black Guard is full of Electric bases. The Construction Yard must be protected by 7-10 Tesla Coils, 8-20 Senrty Guns, 4-10 Flak Cannons, 3 rows of wall with one opening in the middle, 6 Apocalypse tank, 8 Attack Dogs, and a lot of Tesla Reactors. It is possible to add Tesla Troopers to power the Tesla Coil even more. For the entire base, Just Double the amount of the buildings and units needed to protect the Construction yard....Adding a Iron Curtain will be useful....On Water, build 2 Naval Shipyards and all kinds of marine units that is numbering to 8-12 units each.Adding any number of Psyhic Sensor around the base will be useful. Cost: 200,000 Credits-300,000 CreditS B) Libya's Black Guard '''is simply same as Russia actually, The difference is the demolition tanks that is line up like a Wall but away the base, so went they destroy it, acid will quickly spread that will kill any thing before its reach the main base, Its highly suggest to build a Psyhic Sensor near it and went the demolition tanks explode, Iron Curtain it to prevent destruction. '''Cost: 200,000 Credits-300,000 CreditS '3) Laser Guided Affection.... Of Destruction... ( Any Allies' inflicted army)' This is actually very simple, just build multiple Prism Towers round the base and Gap Generators with it.Pariot Missile system might be effective to prevent any Flying units to destroy the Prism towers around the base... However, attack dogs cannot be added to the base because of the prism Tanks, causing both the enemies and instant deaths to the Dogs, So this base is highly exposed to Spies.( Except if you add a Psyhic sensor around the base to predict its action....) This will guarrateen Infanrty or Tank Immune...On Water, The base defense will defend on you. Cost: 20,000 Credits-23,000 CreditS Category:Blog posts